


Watch Your Language

by Sini333



Series: JohnLock One-Shots [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bottom John Watson, John has a foul mouth, John is a bossy bottom, M/M, Sherlock is a Posh Boy, Sherlock is fed up with John's language, Sherlock likes fancy things, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: John curses like a trucker.Sherlock has had enoughTime to teach the blogger to watch his tongue.





	1. Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!! I normally don't like writing Bottom!John, but it seemed to fit for this thought, so here we go :) Hope you like it!!! Enjoy<3

"Fuck me!" Sherlock flinched at the curse. It wasn't the words that bothered him, he was quite fond of cursing himself. It was that specific combination of words coming from that particular mouth, that always gave him pause. Because it never failed, his mind always answered,  _gladly_.

John Watson demanding to be fucked was one of Sherlock's greatest weaknesses, and the blogger had no idea.

Sherlock glanced over at his flatmate, squirming in his seat as he watched the man clean whatever he had spilled.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be making another tea. Want one?" Sherlock nodded, not trusting his voice. It was always like this, whenever John got frustrated. He would curse and Sherlock would lose control of his transport.

He hated the power his unobservant blogger had over him.

He existed like that for many months, slowly allowing his transport to run wild whenever John cursed. It was making him miserable, but he didn't dare say anything. Things were still uncomfortable between them since Mary disappeared with the baby and John moved back in, and Sherlock wasn't willing to lose John again because he lost control of his transport.

One day, while John was helping him sort through files for a case, John knocked over a stack of files, scattering the newly organized papers across the sitting room floor.

"Fuck me!" John cursed, sending a flash of arousal and anger through Sherlock's body. He was too tired and frustrated with the case to bother with this today.

"If you insist." The words flew from his mouth before he could stop them and he instantly regretted it. John turned to him, the confusion on his face evident in one of those adorable expressions he tended to get.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. I said nothing. Just, pick up the files." John frowned and stepped closer, his foot catching on the chair. He grabbed his foot and cursed in pain.

"Ow! Damn it! Fuck me-"

"Fine!" Sherlock was moving before he could stop himself, jumping to his feet and stalking towards his friend. John stumbled back until he slammed against the wall, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Sh-Sherlock- what-"

"There are a thousand different things you could say, a thousand other combinations of words you could use instead, yet you insist on saying that. So that makes me think that you aren't actually cursing, but asking, so perhaps I should just fuck you." He was panicking, his heart running wild and his body shaking, but the words just kept flowing. "Keep that in mind next time you choose that phrase John, because next time you say it, I will take it as a request." Sherlock turned away from John then, his mind reeling.

It was silent in the flat as Sherlock stormed off to his bedroom, planning on avoiding his flatmate for at least a week. He threw himself onto the bed and burrowed under the blankets, wishing he could melt into the sheets.

He was forced to emerge the next day when his body started complaining of hunger. He slipped almost silently into the kitchen and started rooting for something edible. He was on the verge of ordering Indian when a voice from the doorway startled him.

"We need to talk about this." John was leaning against the door frame, his eyebrows quirked and lips pulled up in a cocky smirk.

"About the astounding lack of food in this place? I was just about to order Indian, you want something?"

"You know what I meant Sherlock."

"Yes, I did, and I'm trying to show you that I don't think we need to discuss it. I was over-tired and frustrated and I snapped. I'm not taking it back and if you are uncomfortable with it then I suggest you look for another flatmate." Sherlock pushed past his friend and started for his room, he had left his phone on the table by his-

"So, your saying that you didn't mean it?" John asked, stopping Sherlock in his tracks. "If I were to say those two little words again, you wouldn't haul me into the bedroom and pound me into the mattress?" Sherlock felt his body try to react to John's words, but fought back the urges. It was a test, John was testing him somehow.

"J-John-"

"Fuck me." There was no frustration or anger behind the words, yet Sherlock physically flinched at them. He turned to face his friend and noticed the change in his behaviour.

John's fists were clenched at his sides and he was fighting to keep his breath steady. His pupils were dilated, and his tongue kept darting out to lick at his bottom lip.

"J-John-"

"Come on Genius, you said that if I said it again you would take it as a request. I said it, follow through." John stepped closer and held Sherlock's eyes firmly, pinning him in place. "Fuck me." Sherlock felt his arousal coursing through him and closed the distance between them, grabbing John's hips and kissing him roughly.

John let out a whimper of shock and pleasure as Sherlock pushed him back against the door frame, tugging at his shirt and biting at his lips.

"Fuck, it took you long enough." John mumbled against Sherlock's lips, causing the detective to pull away.

"What?"

"We've known each other for seven years, and you never noticed the fact that I've only been saying that since Mary left?" Sherlock blinked down at the man in his arms, trying to process what was happening.

"You- you mean-"

"That's right. Now, enough talk." John threaded his fingers in Sherlock's hair and tugged, making Sherlock gasp and turn his head. "Fuck me." Sherlock chuckled catching John's lips in another bruising kiss and pulling him off the wall. They stumbled down the hall, tugging at each other's clothes and sharing rough, urgent kisses.

They finally arrived at Sherlock's room, both shirtless with their trousers undone and hanging off their hips. John latched onto Sherlock's neck and sucked hard enough to leave a dark bruise. Sherlock whimpered and pushed him back onto the bed, staring down at his flatmate in awe.

John propped himself up on his elbows and smirked dangerously at Sherlock, winking up at him.

"Fuck me." He demanded, pulling a whine from Sherlock. When the detective didn't respond to his request, John sat up and grabbed at Sherlock's hips, tugging him close and latching on to one of his nipples. Sherlock gasped and gripped John's hair. "I said; fuck me." John sent Sherlock a cheeky grin that made the taller man giggle breathlessly.

"I never would have pegged you as a bossy bottom." John laughed, pressing kisses and leaving marks across Sherlock's chest.

"What can I say? You take too long." John looked up at Sherlock, still grinning, his eyes dark and glinting. "How do you want me?" Sherlock blushed, this wasn't something he had done often in his past, and when he did find someone willing to put up with him long enough for sex, he always bottomed.

"I-I- in my experience it's best-"

"Not what I asked."

"It may be best for you to r-ride me-"

"I'm not asking what is best Babe, I'm asking how you want me."

"Since it's your first time-"

"Not my first time." Sherlock blinked in shock and John laughed. "What? I was a bit of a cock-whore in Uni. Then there was the army, and sexuality doesn't matter when you're alone for eight months at a time, and most straight guys don't want to bottom." He lay back and traced patterns over his own stomach and chest, gasping as he teased his own nipples. "So, I ask again, how do you want me?" Sherlock felt some of his confidence return and he leaned down, covering John's smaller body with his own.

"I want you to ride me until your legs give out, then I'm going to flip you over and fuck you until you scream." John's eyes widened and his breath stuttered, and Sherlock felt his erection jump against his thigh and smirked.

"Fuck me, that was hot."

"Oh, I certainly plan to, My Dear Watson." He gripped John's hip and guided him back to the centre of the bed.

"Wait! Condoms and lube?"

"John, I have been wanking to the thought of you demanding to be fucked for months now, of course I have condoms and lubricant." John grinned and fell back onto the bed, letting Sherlock manhandle him into position.

Sherlock reached for his bedside drawer and looked back down at John, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't judge me, okay?"

"Why would I judge you Love?" Sherlock blushed darker and pulled out his lubricant, one of the pricier brands you could buy. John often bugged him about his posh tastes. "Seriously? How much does this even cost?"

"I like it! It's made for people with sensitive skin-"

"You know what? I don't care right now, I just really want you to fuck me." Sherlock laughed and moved into position, slicking his fingers and taking the head of John's member between his lips. 

John keened as he pressed his fingers inside him, one by one, slowly opening him up to accept Sherlock's length. Sherlock teased John, enjoying the sounds that were coming from the shorter man as he sucked and fingered him.

"Fuck- Sherlock, please- I-I need-" John was nearly incoherent by the time Sherlock reached his third finger, rocking his hips and gripping the sheets.

"What do you need John? Tell me what you want."

"F-Sherlock- fuck- fuck me, please Sherlock-" His pleas faded into a whine as Sherlock slipped his fingers out, reaching for one of the condoms in the drawer, another expensive brand. "S-Seriously? Y-You are officially the most expensive thing I've ever had up my arse." Sherlock snorted with laughter, tucking his head in the crook of John's neck and feeling his blogger laugh along with him.

They giggled helplessly for a minute before Sherlock managed to compose himself. He lifted his head and stared down at his blogger, who was smiling fondly up at him. He dropped a soft kiss to the tip of John's nose. John blushed and giggled, placing a hand on Sherlock's cheek and kissing him softly.

"My Posh Boy." He whispered fondly.

"John, I literally live in my own filth and neglect personal hygiene in favour of playing with dead things. I am the furthest thing from posh."

"You're using eighty pound lube and fifty pound condoms to fuck me." John pushed Sherlock off him, flipping them over so he was straddling the detective's hips. "You, My Dear, are the definition of posh." He took the condom from Sherlock's hand, ripping it open and shuffling farther down the detective's legs.

He situated the condom on the head of Sherlock's erection and looked up at him, smirking dangerously. He then preceded to lower his mouth onto Sherlock's member, rolling the condom on in one smooth motion. Sherlock moaned helplessly at the action, watching his new lover in awe as John easily took most of him down his throat.

The normally simple and reserved doctor pulled off, winking at Sherlock and wiping saliva from the corners of his lips.

"I told you, I was a cock-whore in Uni, you learn some tricks over the years." John shrugged and crawled back to hover above Sherlock's now covered erection. He pumped some lube onto his hand and slicked Sherlock's erection quickly before positioning himself and starting to lower his body onto Sherlock.

They both keened as he sank down, taking a moment once he was fully seated to adjust to the overwhelming sensations before John started rocking.

He started slow, letting out soft whimpers with every move. Soon, Sherlock started moving his own his along with John's changing the angle to try to find the right spot.

John cried out and pitched forward, catching himself on the headboard as Sherlock started pressing against his prostate.

"Fuck! There- fuck Sherlock-" John started talking, a steady stream of curses and pleas falling from his lips.

When Sherlock noticed the shorter man's thighs starting to shake he pulled him close and flipped them over, hiking John's legs over his shoulders and pushing back into his body. John moaned loudly as Sherlock set a brutal pace, his head thrown back and fists clinging to the sheets.

Neither man lasted long once Sherlock started stroking John's leaking erection. John came first, crying out Sherlock's name as he spilled between them. Sherlock followed close behind, filling the condom and groaning.

John's legs slipped from Sherlock's shoulders and the detective rolled to the side, landing beside his blogger. They lay like that for a while, coming down from the high of their orgasms and trying to regain their composure.

"Fuck me." John mumbled, both men falling silent for a few seconds before snorting in laughter.

"Give me a few hours and we'll see." Sherlock laughed, rolling on his side and snuggling close to his doctor, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder.

They lay together for a long while, basking in each other's joy and fighting off the weight of sleep that threatened to take them both.

The silence was broken by John, his voice rough from sleep and sex.

"So, what would happen if I said, 'fuck you?'"


	2. Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough case leaves Sherlock snarky and irritated  
> Can the promise of sex make him play nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... when I first posted the first chapter of this little book to Wattpad, it was crazy popular and I had an insane amount of requests for a part two... that was like a year ago.... I finally finished the second part for a friend's birthday this month (Feb 2018)   
> Anyways... SMUT WARNING!!!!! on this one lol... Hope you like it!!! Enjoy <3

"Sherlock, that's enough!" John snapped, rubbing his hands over his face and glaring at the detective, trying to catch his attention. Sherlock rolled his eyes, ignoring John and continuing to spout abuse at Lestrade and the detectives filling their flat.

 

"Perhaps if you idiots had a collective IQ higher than-" John stood, grabbing the taller man's elbow and dragging him away, ignoring his protests and offering Lestrade an apologetic smile as he hauled the squirming man into his bedroom. "John, what the-" John closed the door and shoved Sherlock back against the door, glaring at him just long enough to make the genius blush and fidget uncomfortably. "John-"

"You need to calm down, Sherlock."

"They're being intransigent, John. How am I supposed to solve the case when they keep botching the evidence?"

"Sherlock-"

"Oh, please John, I thought you would be smart enough to see-"

"Sherlock-"

"Come on, I know you have at least some semblance of a brain in there-"

"Oi! Fuck you!"

"Please do." The air between them changed, shifting and darkening into something dangerous and exciting. John smirked, licking his lips and feeling a sense of glee flood him as Sherlock blushed, blinking rapidly and fussing with his sleeves.

John stepped closer, reaching up and smoothing Sherlock's lapel, noting the way the other man's breath caught at the action.

"Tell you what," he dropped his voice, crowding closer to Sherlock, "solve this case, without pissing off the whole of New Scotland Yard, and I will fuck you until you forget your bloody name. Deal?" Sherlock whimpered, leaning down and attempting to kiss John, but the shorter man leaned away, laughing softly at the desperate sound his action elicited. "Think you can handle that, Love?" Sherlock nodded desperately, whimpering softly as John finally kissed him, tugging the taller man close.

John broke the kiss, pinning Sherlock against the wall and grinning at the breathless whine that came from his boyfriend's throat. He stepped back, straightening Sherlock's jacket and winking up at the other man.

"Come on Posh Boy, solve me a murder."

 

 

"Get fucked, Freak." Anderson snapped, sending Sherlock a glare. John sent Sherlock a warning glance before he could snap back. Sherlock sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and smiling snidely at the officer.

"That's the idea, Anderson." He mumbled, sending a flash of glee through John. Anderson rolled his eyes, continuing to sort through the seemingly endless stacks of files. "There has to be something in here, something that we missed."

"And you're sure Donaldson is the killer?" The question earned John a glare, which he laughed off, making a show of stretching, moaning softly as his joints popped.

He could feel the arousal pouring off the other man from across the room.

He grabbed his phone, typing out a quick text and watching Sherlock for his reaction.

_Better hurry and solve the case, Posh Boy – JW_

_My offer has an expiry date – JW_

_I don't know how you can focus, knowing that as soon as you finish this case, I'm going to royally fuck your pretty little brains out ;) - JW_

"Oh! Of course! I don't know how I missed it!" John grinned, watching as his lover jumped out of his seat, hurrying across the room and digging through another stack of files. He grabbed a file, spinning back and shoving the papers at Lestrade, grinning proudly. "There, that is all the proof you need to arrest Donaldson." Lestrade looked skeptical but relieved, taking the file and opening it.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now go get him, and get your apes out of my flat." Lestrade frowned, opening his mouth to snap back but seemed to hesitate when John sent him a pleading look.

"Alright, everyone out! We'll come back and collect the files later tonight-"

"Tomorrow would be best." John suggested, yawning and stretching again, subtly winking at Sherlock. "I think we are both going to slip into a coma as soon as you guys are gone." Lestrade nodded, waving his men out of the flat and thanking Sherlock and John before leaving, closing the door behind him.

John locked the door, turning back to face Sherlock, who was watching him with wide, anxious eyes. He offered the younger man a soft smile, closing the distance between them and placing his hands on Sherlock's hips.

"Hey, Love." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Sherlock's lips. "You solved the case." Sherlock grinned, cupping John's cheek and kissing him, slightly deeper than the last one. "God, I love watching you work, makes me want to bend you over whatever surface I can find and fuck you until you scream." Sherlock whined, pressing closer and threading his fingers in John's hair.

"J-John-"

"Come on Posh Boy, we both need a shower, then I am going to fuck you into the mattress." Sherlock groaned, letting John lead him down the hall and into the shower.

 

Showering with Sherlock Holmes was interesting on a normal day, when there was no promise of sex to distract the men. Showering with an aroused Sherlock Holmes was almost tedious, John nearly having to pin his lover to the wall, just so he could finish washing him down.

He used the small bottle of lubricant he kept next to shampoo to start easing Sherlock open, smirking at the whines and pleas he was able to pull from the detective. He dragged the process out as long as he could, waiting until Sherlock was begging desperately to reach around and shut the water off.

They stumbled out of the shower, giggling breathlessly as they tried to make their way into the bedroom without tripping.

When they finally reached the bed, John pulled back, breaking the kiss and grinning up at his lover, winking at the flustered detective before shoving him back. Sherlock let out a surprised yelp as he fell, the shocked sound sending a flash of glee through John.

He bit his lip, scanning his eyes over his lover's naked form.

"Fuck Love, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." He mumbled, climbing onto the bed and slowly making his way along Sherlock's body, leaving a trail of bruises and marks everywhere his lips touched the skin.

"J-John- please- f-fuck me, please-" John silenced the pleas with a firm kiss, adjusting Sherlock's hips slightly and pressing his fingers into his loosened entrance, smiling into the kiss at the whimper that fell from the man beneath him.

"Patience Love, I'm going to fuck you, good and rough too, I just love watching you like this." Sherlock yelped as John brushed his fingers over his prostate before slipping them out gently. He shifted, moving to kneel between Sherlock's thighs as he reached for the expensive condoms and lubricant they kept in the bedside drawer. "You were brilliant today, solving that case like that." He smirked at the blush that rose on Sherlock's cheeks and neck, filing the information away for a later date. "My brilliant, posh boy."

"Jo-hn-" Sherlock shifted his hips, his erection brushing the underside of John's own, sending a shock of arousal along his spine. A growl escaped John's chest as he hurried to roll the condom on, slicking himself thoroughly and using his fingers to press more of the slick into Sherlock's body.

He adjusted the pliant body beneath him, lifting one of Sherlock's long legs over his shoulder and positioning the other around his hip, lining himself up so just the head of his erection slipped into Sherlock's body. When he felt Sherlock squirm, trying to press against John further, he shifted his grip, pinning the other man to the bed roughly, smirking down at him.

"What did I say about patience, Sherlock?" John growled, pushing into the detective's body slowly, his mind spinning with arousal at the sensation. "F-Fuck- I told y-you-" he paused as he slid inside Sherlock fully, biting his lip against a groan, "I told you I-I would fuck you." Sherlock whimpered, shifting his hips slightly and glaring weakly up at John, his cheeks and chest flushed and lips swollen from where he had been chewing on them. "God Love, you're bloody perfect-"

"John! God, please!" Sherlock snapped, tugging at his hair and squirming as much as he could. "P-Please John, please do s-something-" John grinned, pulling his hips back and slamming back in roughly, cutting off Sherlock's pleas as he set a brutal pace.

John took care to angle his hips to ensure his brushed Sherlock's prostate with every pass, drawing the most delightful sounds out of the younger man. After a while, he let Sherlock's leg fall from his shoulder, slipping an arm under Sherlock's lower back and lifting him onto his lap, thrusting up into him with firm strokes.

He wrapped a hand around Sherlock's erection, feeling the hard flash in his grasp twitch at the contact as the younger man neared his climax.

He stroked Sherlock with a firm grip, whispering broken words of praise as he watched his lover's features twist with pleasure as he came, spilling over his chest and stomach. John shifted the angle, keeping the pace but taking care to avoid hitting Sherlock's prostate as he continued moving within the other man.

He finished shortly after, groaning darkly as he filled the condom and collapsed on top of Sherlock's spent form.

Once he had recovered enough, he gently pulled out, slipping the condom off and tying it off before tossing it into the bin. He rolled onto his back, lifting his arm so Sherlock could curl against his side.

"That was-"

"-fucking amazing?" John quipped, laughing as Sherlock swatted his side.

"It was, satisfactory." John laughed harder, returning the gentle slap and shaking his head.

"Fuck you."

"You just did, remember? Or did I cause you to, as they say, 'come your brains out'?

"Who the fuck says that?"

"You did, earlier, did you not?"

"No, I believe I said something about fucking your brains out, which I clearly did."

"Someone thinks pretty highly of themselves."

"Fuck me-"

"Ask again in a few hours, and I may oblige."

"I love you."

"I love you too, John." 


End file.
